My Love
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "You owe me a thousand yen." "What? I've already apologised. What more do you want? I only spilt water on your shirt." "I won't leave you alone until you pay me."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can make it," she sighed in frustration. "Why? What happened?" "Someone parked their car close to mine, I can't leave."<p>

"A-ha! I found you!" There was a scream on the other end of the line.

"Lucy, what's going on? Are you alright?" Aries voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, I've got to go," she hung up.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.<p>

"You owe me a thousand yen."

"What? I've already apologised. What more do you want? I only spilt water on your shirt."

"I won't leave you alone until you pay me."

"Have you lost your mind? I can't afford that!" "Well too bad," he folded his arms. "What are you going to do? Follow me all day?" She snorts. "Yeah, if that's what it takes," he said it smugly. _Is this guy serious? What did I do to deserve this? Someone save me from this arrogant man._

"So are you going to tell me your name?" "No, I don't give out personal information to strangers," she deadpanned. "By the way that's my car," he pointed out. "Could you kindly move it, so I can leave?" "No." "How about I buy you a drink and we call it even," she tried to reason with him.

"Not unless you do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Eh?!"

An incoming frisbee smacked across his head. "Ouch, what the heck?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Gray, you leave her alone." "Fernandes, that wasn't cool." "Oh my bad, my hand just slipped."

"I don't buy that," a vein popped on his forehead.

"I hope you can forgive him for his foolishness," Jellal gave her a friendly smile. Lucy slightly blushed.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Whatever … just move your car."

"Not until she agrees."

"Fine, I go out with you."

* * *

><p>Once Gray moved his car, she got into her own vehicle. Before she left, she stuck her tongue out at him and drove off in full speed.<p>

"You just got rejected," Jellal was laughing hard, with his hands on his stomach. "Shut it, Fernandes."

_We will meet again. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail._

* * *

><p>"Please let me in, I know you're in there."<p>

"Just go, Lucy."

"But I still care about you."

She hears him coughing and feet shuffling. "I won't leave until I see you Ren."

"Stop being stubborn."

"You're the one to talk," she retorted.

God knows how long she had been waiting, as droplets of rain falling on her pale skin. _Ren._ _I know we're not together anymore but I thought we still could be friends at least. _She squats down, rubbing her arms for source of warmth.

* * *

><p>"This is so worth it, I can't wait to test it out tonight." Adjusting his telescope on the rooftop, however something caught his eye. Gray sees a girl leaving a house.<p>

_It's her…_ _What was she doing in this neighbourhood? I know for sure she doesn't live around here. _

Stumbling along the sidewalk. She was drench from head to toe, cheeks flush from the cold. She felt herself falling. Someone caught her just in time.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm glad you're finally awake," a husky voice floated into her ears. <em>I remember fainting but everything else was hazy. <em>Lucy shot up from the sofa, realising this wasn't her house. Boy, was her head spinning.

"You…why am I here?" Accusingly she points at him.

"Not even a thank you? You should know that I've been a complete gentleman." He takes a seat in front of her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"What do you take me for?" He looked somewhat serious.

"I don't know you."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way," he touched her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Her face had gotten warm from the contact.

"Relax, I'm just checking your temperature." "I don't mean to pry but what were doing out in the rain?"

"It's none of your business," she said weakly.

"Fair enough."

When she looked down. She noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes; Lucy had pyjamas on.

"How could you? You changed my clothes!" She flailed her arms.

"Hey, calm down, it was my maid who helped you get changed. If she hadn't, you would've caught a cold or worse."

"Young miss, I hope you are feeling better." A maid bowed politely, she appeared to be in her thirties.

Upon seeing the maid, it made her relax. _He was telling the truth after all. _

"Thank you for taking care of me." "You're most welcome," she excused herself to continue with the chores. The two were alone once again.

"I want to say thank you."

"No problem my fair maiden."

"Don't call me that."

"What? You never told me your name," he gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm Lucy." _There's no point hiding it anymore, he did went out of his way to help me. Plus it would drive me crazy if he kept calling me that. _

"Your clothes are already dry, do you want me to escort you home?"

"No, it's fine. You've already done enough."

"Are you afraid that I'll stalk you once I find out where you live?"

"What did you say?!" Her eyes widen in fear.

"Just joking," he chuckled.

"You've almost given me a heart-attack."

"My bad, I didn't mean to scare you."

* * *

><p>In the end, Gray ended up driving her home. <em>Let's just say he is a very persistent guy. I have to admit that he's not so bad. <em>

"Can you feel the intensity of our connection?" He held his gaze on her.

"Do you hit on every girl you see?"

"No, just the ones that I like."

"If you excuse me, I'll be going now."

Before she could leave, he stopped her. "I'm going to say this once," he takes a deep breath.

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> Enjoy~ Don't forget to R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail_

* * *

><p><em>She's not the one to be indecisive about things, nor is she that fickle. Never had she been caught off guard like this. It would be awkward to not say anything, yet she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. Quietly she left, without looking back.<em>

_Convincing herself that it was the only solution, however in the back of her mind, something was gnawing at her. It's probably her conscience. But then again she didn't want to be in a situation where everything becomes complex._

_Yes, leaving was for the best until …_

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue to see you."

* * *

><p><em>When I looked back, he had a massive grin on his face. How do you even react to something this unorthodox?<em>

_Contemplating whether to answer or not, it was still plaguing her mind. Trying to muster up the courage._

"Um, what do you mean by that?" A lump formed in her throat.

"Look, I didn't mean to make things awkward but I hope you don't refuse seeing me."

"What?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You intrigue me, Lucy."

"I've been meaning to return the pyjamas that I borrowed. It's been cleaned."

"Keep it."

"I can't accept it."

"I insist, I bought it for you."

"You have to return it, that's final."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I kind of lost the receipt," he chuckles lightly.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feel free to search me if you want," he winks.

"You and your lines."

"What about them? Doesn't it have any effect on you?"

"None whatsoever."

"Wow, you sure are something."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course. As long as you're not seeing anyone, I can see you often."

"Gray, don't get ahead of yourself." Her voice became high pitched and squeaky.

"We don't have to date, we can just hang out."

"So you want us to hang out? No strings attached?"

"Hey, I don't have an ulterior motive."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his childish side. He smiled upon seeing her laugh. "I guess it would be alright to hang out."

"Just so you know, I have my eye on you cutie."

"Stop that."

"I'll behave then."

"Well, I'm going now, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>A few days later, they were at a bar shooting pool. The white ball swerve and hits directly at the red ball. It fell right into the corner pocket.<p>

.

.

"That's one more win for me," she beams brightly.

"Not bad, but I only lost because you kept distracting me."

"I did no such thing. I've won fair and square," she pouted.

"It's such a nice view in here, don't you think?" He asked.

"What view? This is just a bar."

"Where I'm standing, the view is pretty good."

Lucy realize that she was leaning over the pool table, he happens to be checking her out. Her cheeks redden.

"Don't look at me like that," she stood up straight.

"No need to be shy, you have a nice figure."

"You've been looking all this time?"

"Not at the beginning, only the last round."

"No more, promise me."

"I promise."

"Last night comet was pretty cool," Gray commented.

"Yep, it's the first time that I've seen one with a telescope."

"Did you see that shooting star too?" She asked.

"Yep, what did you wish for?"

"I'm not telling you," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about you, Gray?"

"That's a secret," he grins.

_My wish was for us to become close. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: <em>**_Chapter 3 is finally out. Enjoy~_**_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ren was my life. When I'm not with him, I think about him all the time. We were an item for about a year or so. Everything went great; we would go on occasional dates or go on vacation during the holidays. I know I cared for him but it was never love._

_Don't get me wrong; I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever he looks at me. Unfortunately, as time went on we started talking less, grew distance from each other as if we're strangers. My heart ached, so I had no choice but to end our relationship. I didn't see that coming but it was for the best._

* * *

><p><em>The day that I've met Gray, it wasn't pleasant I must say. I thought that he was the most arrogant and self-centred person that I've ever met. Once I gotten to know him better, he isn't bad at all. He does make me feel embarrass with his lame pick-up lines. He really needs to stop that; I swear he does it on purpose when we're alone. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back<em>**

_At that time, she was tired out from her tennis match. It's been a gruelling two hours, with occasional breaks now and then._

_Lucy placed her racket in its bag and took a long walk to the vending machine around the corner. There were people mucking around. As she puts a coin in and hits the transparent button, the water bottle dropped out of the machine. _

_They are sure noisy at this time. She shook her head in disapproval. When she opened the bottle cap, someone accidentally collided into her causing her to lunge forward and spilling the aqua. Before she could scold the person, they ran off like there is no tomorrow. She hears a man clears his throat._

"Look at what you did." His white shirt was drenched. The man didn't look too thrilled.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to." She looked apologetically at him.

"You owe me," he said in a serious voice, with his arms folded.

"Are you serious? Its just water."

"It doesn't matter, you still owe me." He stepped a little closer, towering her.

"Just wait one moment," she took this opportunity to run.

"Hey, come back here, we're not done yet." He started bolting after her.

"Oh my goodness, he's after me. He's insane." I did look back and saw him lagging behind. I'm thankful that I'm fast runner than him.

"Stop and come back! He yelled out loud.

"Never!" She shouted back.

That is how I've met Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail._

* * *

><p>"The moment you've walked into my life, I knew you were the one," he was rehearsing his lines in the living room.<p>

"I think I'm going to puke," he sat down across from Gray.

"I never asked for your opinion Fernandes."

.

.

Jellal disregard his comment and glared at him.

"Don't glare, you will get wrinkles."

"Gray, you're an idiot."

"Hey. I'm not one," he said defensively.

"Why don't you look in the mirror then?" Jellal smirked.

"Whatever dude," he was resting on the sofa, with his hands tuck behind his head.

"Well, how is it going between you and Lucy?"

"It's been good, I can't complain," he grins.

"So, does your lines work on her?"

"Unfortunately no."

"I thought you were a pro," he was clearly amuse by his friend's bewildered expression.

"I bet she has a boyfriend," Jellal exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't."

"You must really like her if you're answering that fast."

"Shut it, I think she's cute, that's all."

"You're so obvious," he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, I admit it, I think she's amazing," his eyes beaming brightly as he spoke.

"Sounds like you're falling for her."

"No I'm not, she's just a friend."

.

.

_Am I falling for her? I haven't known her that long, yet __my heart longs for her. I think I'm in love with Lucy._

_._

_._

"If you're not interested then, I wouldn't mind asking her out," Jellal said it nonchalantly.

"No you can't," he said in a panicked tone.

"Why not?" Jellal had the urge to laugh; however he restrained himself.

"Because she has me," he didn't expect that slip out so easily. His face was burning from embarrassment.

"I knew it. You like her," he was mocking him.

"No, you've got it all wrong," he tried to remain compose but his voice sounded nervous.

"You're in denial," he said in between laughs.

He chucked a cushion at Jellal but it missed him. Jellal was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lucy was over at Aries's humble abode. The two women were in the kitchen, eating cookies and snacks. They were sitting on stools, next to each other.<p>

.

.

"I found out he has a blog," Lucy said.

"Really?" Aries took a sip of her ice tea.

"He has a lot of photos of me and him for some reason," she sweat dropped.

"Kyaa!" Aries squealed in delight.

"What? What did I miss?" She had a puzzled expression, as she nudged her to continue.

"You're so dense, it's obvious that he's in love with you," she happily declared.

"Eh?" Lucy was taken aback from a shocking discovery.

_There's no way he's in love with me. I hardly know him for that long. It's only been two months. _

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think~ <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail._

* * *

><p>Music was blaring throughout the club, as the DJ mixing tunes. A crowd formed a circle. They would whistle at Lucy's antics. The way she dance was enticing yet classy. She felt alive tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she was surprised to see a man with blue hair.<p>

"Are you ready Lucy?"

"Yes, but I don't think this is a good idea."

"If anything goes wrong, you can blame me."

"That's too much."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, just follow my lead," Jellal winked at her.

"Okay, I trust you," she felt reassured by his words.

.

.

Gray's jaw dropped upon seeing Lucy dance provocatively. _She can sure move. _It's as if he was put under a spell. He kept drawing closer to her, however he couldn't. He sees her with another man. _Jellal? I can't believe this. He said that he's not interested in her. _

Jellal was buying her a drink. _What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this? There is no way that I'm… I'm not going to say that word. _

_._

_._

"Don't look, he's looking our way," he handed a cocktail to her.

"Stop, you're making me nervous." Lucy blushed when Jellal move a little closer to her.

"Have you fallen for me yet?" His eyebrows wriggle suggestively.

"Oh my goodness, you sound exactly like Gray."

.

.

The two laughed, they laughed even harder when they saw Gray's sour expression. He sees them take a seat next to each other, by the bar.

_Why is he with her? He keeps touching her shoulder. _

* * *

><p><em>My heart won't stop beating fast. He looks like he's jealous. The plan is working. I feel bad for him but at the same time, it's kind of funny. I never had seen a serious Gray before. <em>

He was boiling on the inside when he saw Jellal wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Jellal whispered something into her ear and she giggled.

.

.

"Jellal, I think you're going a bit too far," there was a faint blush, when he rested his hand on her left thigh.

"I want to kiss you, it's that okay?"

"Eh?" Before she could utter anything, he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

Gray approaches them. He looked rather angry. Without saying anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Lucy was dragged out of the club.

"Hey, wait you're going too fast," she was gasping for breath.

Once they were outside, he looked at her.

* * *

><p>"Why Jellal?"<p>

"He's just a friend, nothing more."

"You two look rather cosy to me," he sounded a little hurt.

"What is wrong with you? Who I see, is none of your business. You're not my boyfriend," she pulled her wrist away from his grasp.

"Please look only at me," he pleaded. You could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She had her arms folded across her chest.

"Lucy…I'm in love with you," he grabbed and held her in his arms. His words rendered her speechless.

_I don't know what to think. I had no idea that he had feelings for me. How do I feel about him? I like him but I'm not sure about love._

"You don't have to say anything, I'll be willing to wait for you as long as it takes."

.

.

"I want to be the man for you."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Please review~<br>_

Kitty1five - Ren is an OC.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

* * *

><p><em>At this moment, Lucy knew someone made her heart race. It was Gray Fullbuster.<em>

_._

_._

"How do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I'm going to be honest. I like you Gray."

"I'm so happy right now," he was smiling.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Lucy, I can look at you all day."

"Stop it." She was blushing.

"Alright I'll stop."

.

.

The ground was all covered in snow. They threw snowballs at each other and build a snowman. Laughter filled the air. He was chasing after her.

"I've caught you. Do you give up?"

"I've give up," she giggled.

Gray blushed when she hugged him.

"My darling, Lucy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I feel embarrassed."

"You're so cute Lucy."

_I never thought I would feel like this. Gray is such a great guy._

He swept her into his arms. Gray looked at her contently, while she shyly looks at him.

"Lucy you're the only one for me. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Gray was happiest man on the planet. He couldn't believe that she was giving him a chance. They are getting closer to each other day by day. He cherishes her dearly.

Slowly, she starts to develop feelings for him. They would walk with each other hand in hand.

* * *

><p>On their one-month anniversary, he surprised her with fireworks and a candlelit dinner on a yacht. The atmosphere was very cosy and romantic.<p>

"Gray it's wonderful."

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Lucy."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

Without saying anything, his lips touched hers. It was the sweetest kiss she ever experienced.

"Have your dream come true yet?" She asked.

"Yes," he smiled blissfully.

_I never thought that I would find my one true love. I think I'm the luckiest girl._

_I'm finally happy._

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you everyone for supporting my story. I truly appreciate it.<p>

CelestialIcePrincess - The reason why Lucy owes Gray is because it's an excuse to talk to her. He likes her.


End file.
